The present invention relates to electrically operated inhalators and, more particularly, to an electrically operated portable, self contained, inhalator which includes switching means for controlling optional sources of alternating or direct current to a 6 volt D.C. compressor motor. The portable inhalator can be operated at home, on a mobile vehicle or on a boat, utilizing the available sources of energy thereat.